1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions which inhibit the corrosion or oxidation of metal surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to a non-petroleum based metal corrosion inhibitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal industries and, particularly, the steel industry are plagued with the problem of corrosion, e.g., rusting, of metal products, especially sheet products. With the more refined methods of producing higher grade steel sheets for use in automobiles, appliances and allied industries, the problem of rusting during the manufacturing process, storage and shipment has become a significant one.
Various means have been and are being employed to combat this problem. Inhibited petroleum based oils are widely used as coatings for inhibiting the corrosion of various steels. This type of protection, however, is becoming increasingly impractical due to cost, the hazardous conditions created by the use of the petroleum based coatings, difficulty in removing the coatings and difficulty in disposing of the oil following its removal from the steel. Additionally, so-called smudging is sometimes caused by the polymerization and oxidation of petroleum based inhibitor compositions. Since the surface of steel is microscopically porous, sufficient oil is absorbed into the surface to cause such smudging even after removal of the petroleum based inhibitor. In spite of these problems, these oil coatings continue to be used since they provide the required protection against corrosion and also serve to provide lubrication.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a non-petroleum based metal corrosion inhibitor that will provide protection against oxidation and will provide lubricity equivalent or superior to that of petroleum based inhibitors when applied to metal surfaces but which will not possess the undesirable characteristics of such inhibitors.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following summary and description of preferred embodiments of the invention.